The current invention is devised to permit the xe2x80x9cno handsxe2x80x9d ability to raise and lower toilet lids and seats by use of foot levers. Concern to avoid unsanitary contact with toilet lids and seats, and being exposed to harmful germs and bacteria, have given way to the introduction of many lid and seat lifting devices. Several examples of the prior art are noted in the following U.S. Patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,276,472 to Zeen discloses devices for raising and lowering water closet seats and lids.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,136,684 to Greavu discloses a raising and lowering mechanism for the seat or cover of the bowl.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,504,385 to Fields discloses a foot operable toilet seat-lifting device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,594,958 to Nguyen discloses a hands-off toilet seat lifting apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,875,498 to Joseph discloses a toilet seat lifting device for raising and lowering a toilet seat.
The simple application of foot levers to the mounting brackets applied to a toilet having a seat or lid and seat is the greatest improvement of the current invention over the prior art, which in most cases requires foot lever bases to be mounted to the floor next to the toilet. The floor mounted foot lever devices are unsightly, take up space, and are difficult to maintain and clean, thus becoming a harbor for harmful germs and bacteria. Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 2,136,684 describes an optional wall-mounted, hand operated seat-lifting device. The elimination of any hardware mounted to floors or walls noted in the prior art gives the current invention the advantage of being disposed entirely on a toilet having a seat or lid and seat, eliminating the chore of fastening fixtures to various forms of material found in floors and walls, requiring elaborate fasteners and in most cases, the use of power tools.
Another improvement of the current invention is the two bowl-mounted foot levers, which raise and lower the lid and seat evenly on both sides with the attached connecting rods. Prior art devices use arms, rods, sleeves, shafts and brackets from a single foot lever base to one side of the lid or seat. When pressure is applied to the foot levers, in turn pushing or pulling the arms, rods, sleeves, shafts and brackets, this causes a lopsided or unbalanced force on one side of the lid and seat, creating binding at the lid and seat hinges, promoting poor operation, resistance, wear and limited life span to the mechanism and lid/seat hinges.
Prior art U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,504,385, and 5,875,498 illustrate that activating the foot lever raises the lid and seat together, or the lid is first raised by hand before the seat is raised by the foot pedal, thus eliminating the total hands free concept. Another advantage of the current invention is the ability to raise or lower the lid and/or lid and seat by pressing on the chosen foot pedal, thus creating a total no hands solution.
Few parts and a less complicated design of the current invention make it economical to produce, simple to install, and easy to operate by young and old, especially by those for whom bending down, reaching or lifting creates discomfort or is not possible. The symmetrical design of the current invention sets it apart from the prior art, with the two tuned coiled springs applied to each foot lever, allowing the lid and seat to be raised with greater ease and to be lowered gently, with minimal banging of the tank or slamming of the bowl. In the event of a person with the loss of the ability to use their legs or feet, or confined to a wheelchair, the lid and seat can still be raised and lowered by hand with greater ease aided by the application of the coiled springs.
The current invention promoting safe hygiene and convenience can now join other no hands devices, motion activated toilet/urinal flushers, blow dryers, and lavatory faucets in today""s bathrooms, public or private, and can be installed on typical toilets having a seat or lid and seat, residential or commercial, past and present.
The experience of pain and discomfort from bending down and lifting, in addition to hygiene concerns, can now be relieved with the application of the current invention. With its few parts and practical design the Flip Your Lid and Toilet Seat Opener can be installed with most basic household tools, following simple instructions and possessing minimal skills.
The purpose of the current invention is to provide a high quality, low cost, proper functioning, easy installation, minimal maintenance, attractive, no hands device for raising smoothly and lowering gently the seat, or lid and seat, on any existing toilet having a seat or lid and seat. The downward pressure of one""s foot on the chosen foot pedal forces the lever(s) downward uncoiling the coiled spring(s), forcing the connecting rods downward, thus activating the lid or seat bracket to force the lid or seat to pivot on the lid/seat hinge assembly, thus exposing the bowl without the use of one""s hand. Again with the upward lifting of one""s foot under the chosen foot pedal stirrup the process is reversed; the coiled spring(s) recoil, slowing the momentum of the lid or seat and once again the bowl is closed. Now there can be the luxury and convenience of raising and lowering toilet lids and seats with foot power, thus taking the worry away from coming in contact with harmful germs and bacteria by handling said items.